Questions
by iheartBL
Summary: There were so many questions running rampant across her brain like a swarming tempest just waiting for an escape. So many questions…but who to answer them? Lois deals with Clark's secret. Post "Salvation"


A/N: I've written quite a few Smallville fics now, although I'm still new around here. I love Clois, so I thought I'd branch out into this couple. This is my first Clois fic, and I really hope I did the characters justice and made the emotions in this fic believable.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Questions

Clark Kent was the Blur. Clark Kent, as in basement reporter, was the Blur. Clark Kent, as in farmer boy from a one horse town, was the Blur. The guy she poked fun at, the one who wore flannel shirts, like that guy who worked in that diner on the television show Chloe obsessed over, was the Blur. The man she called "Smallville" was the Blur, the once awkward teen she met all those years ago. Her "Smallville", her boyfriend, the man who she was irrevocably in love with, was the Blur.

Lois swallowed…hard…

A part of her had always known. Deep down, she figured the loves of her life were one and the same. Her logic made sense right? The whole farm boy façade was the perfect disguise. Actually, what made a better disguise was hiding in the bullpen as a nothing special ordinary reporter. This way, he would be at the one place that learned of the crimes inflicting Metropolis faster than the police department did. But carrying that secret deep inside herself and coming face to face with it were entirely two different things.

This felt surreal…Where would she go from here? Where would they go from here?

Maybe she had a thing for attracting heroes. First Oliver and now Clark. Oliver must have known about Clark, and in turn, Clark must have known about Oliver's alter ego. Speaking of the leather green clad hero...Where was he? Her best friend, the guy she had fun with, her ex…Where was he?

And more importantly, where was Chloe? She had been trying to reach her cousin all day. Chloe didn't answer. It was so unlike her. Worry stretched across her pretty features. Did Chloe know that her boyfriend was the Green Arrow, and if yes, did she know Clark's secret too? There were so many questions running rampant across her brain like a swarming tempest just waiting for an escape. So many questions…but who to answer them?

The discovery of one secret just seemed to lead to more questions…

Her hazel orbs fell to his profile, his eyes closed as if he was in a peaceful slumber. The pad of her thumb caressed his finger. She wondered; could he feel her touch?

'Wake up, Clark,' her mind chanted, 'the world needs you…I need you.' She felt her eyes well up. She wasn't one to get emotional, but seeing him like this, so helpless, when he was the one that helped so many people…it broke her inside.

'…The world needs you…I need you…Wake up, Clark…'

He was her hero. She hadn't needed the shrink after all. He was more than just the farm boy she picked on, the basement reporter she ordered around, he was her hero. He was the Blur. He helped people more than she did. He had to wake up. There was so much she wanted to tell him. She was scared, terrified. There were fleeting moments she wanted to run. There were moments she was angry that he'd kept something so big from her.

Why didn't he trust her? She understood though. He wanted to protect her. Dragging her into this mess was complicated, but she knew now, she'd embrace his secret, she'd protect it. Still, part of her wondered if this made her existence more dangerous. But Lois got herself into trouble whether she knew his secret her not. It was her instinct. It was who she was. Like Chloe, she was a truth seeker.

Then there were moments where she was happy. Moments she was glad she knew. The two people she loved were the same. There would be no more inner conflicts with the heart.

Lois looked up as he stirred, and when his eyes fluttered open, she smiled. She watched him drink in her face, probably shocked that she was here, and that she looked like a mess. It had been raining hard, and she was soaked when she came with Emil. She didn't even know him, but she knew he was a doctor Oliver trusted, so she pulled out Clark's cell and dialed his number. Emil had told her to go home and get some rest, but she refused. She couldn't leave him. There was something about him looking so helpless when he helped so many people. It was all so…surreal.

"Lois…" he mumbled.

Her smile broadened. A tear escaped. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it with reassurance, just to make sure what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. No, she really was here, and she always would be. She told him that she would stay for him, and she really would.

"Clark…"

"How'd you find me?" He blinked a few times to dissolve the hazy state of his eyes. He was in Metropolis General. How had that happened? The last thing he remembered was Zod, and the Kandorians disappearing with flashes of light. Zod had stabbed him with blue kryptonite. What had happened to him? After being stabbed, the rest was all black...

"I found you," she stated. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to say more. She ran verbal marathons, but now when she had so much in her head, she couldn't even answer the one question he'd asked her.

After Clark-The Blur had locked lips with her, she was left walking aimlessly around Metropolis; her head clouded with…questions… It was by complete chance that she found him. He was hurt, she panicked, but somehow she had managed to find his phone and dial Emil. She'd been functioning on little to no sleep and a cup of coffee since then.

He smiled, but it didn't have the affect on her he'd hoped for. Tears started sweeping down her face, dripping down her chin.

"I'm sorry," she stated, wiping at her eyes, "but I thought I'd lost you. You scared me…you really scared me…"

He squeezed her hand again. He was okay. He wanted her to know that he was going to be okay.

She nodded as if she understood. "Emil was able to remove all the meteor rock."

He'd thought so. Clark had felt the winces of pain, as if shards of glass were caught between the individual skin cells, initially, but now he felt rejuvenated. If the sun was out, he would have healed faster.

"Right…well, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, so if you need anything…"

"I know," he replied, sitting up, "and I'm glad you are."

"Clark…"

"Yeah, Lois…"

She stared at him a moment. The way he was behaving, something told her that even after that kiss he still thought she was out of the loop. It brought back the slight bit of anger, the sadness…She understood his reasons though. He wanted a normal life for her. So for now, she would pretend she didn't know. Who knew, maybe once he was better she could even take advantage of the situation and have some fun. But for now, she'd leave it as it was.

For now, she was okay with being left with nothing more than questions.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions for improvement are always appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
